Sneeze guards have be utilized for a number of years to protect food arrange on a buffet from contamination by people handling the food during plating. Conventionally, sneeze guards include large glass planes or planes of other transparent material, such as plexi-glass, fixedly secured in place as a barrier between people and food laid out along a buffet. While sneeze guards, when used properly, perform a decent job of protecting the foodstuff from contamination by the public consumer, it is not practical to utilize conventional sneeze guards to prevent contamination during the preparation and/or handling of the food by cook staff and wait staff.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a practical solution to protect food from germs and contamination during handling and preparation by cook staff and/or wait staff.